In my aforementioned parent application, I disclosed an offset nutrunner having a housing with a driving gear with a central opening for releasably receiving the powered stud of a pneumatic wrench. Such device provides a special advantage over those types of nutrunners having a housing integrally attached to the power means because the driving gear can be readily mated with wrenches from different manufacturers, whether pneumatic, electric, or even manual.
The wrench head is fastened to the nutrunner housing by a threaded collar attached around the access opening to the driving gear. The wrench is screwed on the collar. This is a logical means for coupling the wrench to the nutrunner attachment because a conventional wrench head usually has an internally threaded opening.
It is difficult to both align the handle of the wrench With the nutrunner attachment attachment and fully tighten the wrench head on the collar. One solution Is to insert spacers between the wrench head and the collar. Once aligned, however, the user frequently welds the two components together to maintain their alignment. However, this type of tool experiences severe industrial use, requiring frequent maintenance. Welded components are usually disposed of rather than repaired.